


The Best Laid Plans (Of Birds and Men)

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh's senses in this form are nothing like they'd be if he was still possessing a human body, but this form has its perks. It's easier to feel Eiji's desire as a Greeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans (Of Birds and Men)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically fade-to-black armbird/Eiji PWP. 
> 
> Warnings: This fic deals with issues of consent (regarding Ankh having a physical relationship when he's possessing Shingo's body) and Ankh is an asshole (as he is in canon).

Ankh is sitting on his perch scrolling through reports of possible yummy sightings when he notices that Eiji is sitting up in his bed watching him for some reason. Ankh, figuring that Eiji's working his way up to say something annoying like how Ankh should take better care of the detective's body or how Ankh should be nicer to people, ignores him. 

He goes back to fiddling with his phone until he senses it: desire. When he tries to pinpoint it, he discovers that it's coming from _Eiji_. That gets his attention because Eiji usually feels like a void where desire is involved. Ankh turns his head and peers at Eiji, who, he discovers, is still staring at him.

Eiji looks away quickly, like he's been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, his cheeks flushed, and Ankh recognises this desire. It wasn't what he expected from Eiji.

Just to be sure he's sensing what he thinks he is, Ankh jumps off his perch. He stalks over to Eiji and leans over him to examine him more closely. He grabs Eiji's face with his talon, and Eiji immediately pulls back from him, nonplussed and perhaps a little flustered.

This close there's no way Ankh's mistaken about what he's detecting. It's not just any desire, but attraction, specifically of the sexual variety. The oddest thing about it is not just that it's Eiji's, it's that it seems to be directed at Ankh. 

It's _good_ \-- it's a strong desire, and his cores react to it and resonate the way they would when he had the power to make a yummy.

Ankh looks down and immediately smirks. Even with the ridiculous baggy pants Eiji is wearing, he can see how this desire is affecting him.

It doesn't take Eiji long to realize what Ankh is noticing and he stammers, "Um... It's not..."

He sounds like he thinks that the way his body is reacting is going to be a problem, but Ankh doesn't see it that way. He knows how humans work, and he wouldn't mind exploring this desire, especially if it means being able to feel Eiji actually want something for himself.

Ankh grabs Eiji's face again. He tilts his own head, angling for a kiss, but just as he leans forward to claim it, Eiji places his hands on Ankh's chest and roughly pushes him away. "No," he says. "Not when you're in the detective's body."

Ankh growls, annoyed to be stopped. This isn't how he wanted this to go, but Eiji is adamant. He crosses his arms over his chest and says, "You're already in his body without his consent. You can't use him for this. Not now. Not _ever_."

Ankh has listened to enough of Eiji's lectures to know how strongly he feels about this so he is well aware that this is an argument he has zero chance of winning, especially if he wants to see more of this particular desire of Eiji's.

With a huff, he lets Eiji's chin go and storms back to his perch. He lies down on the red silk, making a show of getting comfortable, before he releases the detective's body. The body goes limp, unconscious but otherwise safe for the time being.

He floats back across the room in his Greeed form, or what's left of it, and if the widening of Eiji's eyes is any indication, he didn't expect Ankh to return, especially like this.

Ankh's senses in this form are nothing like they'd be if he was still possessing a human body, but this form has its perks. It's easier to feel Eiji's desire as a Greeed.

"Ankh?" Eiji asks, sounding confused.

"Tch," Ankh says, annoyed. "Are you going to complain about this form too?"

Eiji stares at Ankh, his eyes still wide. "No, I just. Wasn't expecting..."

Eiji's gaze loses some of its intensity, like it does when he's distracted by something and not paying full attention. Simultaneously, the desire Ankh senses, which had diminished when Eiji pushed Ankh away, returns and it feels even stronger than it did before.

Ankh shifts forward until he's holding Eiji's jaw. Eiji's breath stutters. "Ankh," he whispers.

Ankh can feel Eiji's yearning in his cores and it makes Ankh want more.

It frustrates Ankh that he can't do all the things to Eiji that he could do with a body (like show Eiji what he's learned from sucking on all the popsicles Eiji's given him), but Ankh's always been resourceful. While a body would be preferable, there's plenty he can do just like this. He already has more than a few ideas.

"Ankh," Eiji says again, and he sounds like he's begging, which serves Ankh's interests just fine. Ankh slowly slides his thumb into Eiji's mouth. 

Eiji immediately sucks on it, and Ankh can feel the gentle suction against his scales at the same time he feels Eiji's tongue glide against his fingertip. 

It feels good in a way Ankh hasn't felt, well, ever. Within seconds, his whole talon is twitching. Ankh's made of desire, and has never not felt desire, but even he's surprised by just how much he wants this.

Eiji's hands come up and gently hold Ankh in place as he continues to explore all the contours of Ankh's thumb with his tongue. Then Eiji slowly pulls away until Ankh's thumb slides out of his mouth. His grip on Ankh tightens, holding him still when Ankh tries to move towards Eiji and his mouth again. 

Eiji laughs. Ankh knows that Eiji's totally aware of the way that Ankh is reacting to him and is also getting a kick out of the way he's derailed Ankh's plans. Ankh's thinking of hitting him when Eiji leans in and licks a line up Ankh's hand, including directly over the mouth at the centre of his palm.

Ankh twitches again, involuntarily lets out a little moan and then immediately swears. He didn't think he was that sensitive. 

Eiji lets Ankh go and grins. There's a slight change in the tone of Eiji's desire and now it feels like a desire that is in the process of being fulfilled.

Ankh huffs. Because of course Eiji's desire would be dependent upon pleasing someone else. Ankh should've seen that coming. Though as a mass of metals, he would never have expected to be the object of that desire.

"Ne, Ankh," Eiji says, the pleased look on his face transforming into a smirk. He shuffles backwards on the bed. "Why don't you let me..." he trails off to raise an arm and crook a finger in Ankh's direction, beckoning him to follow. 

Ankh doesn't know what exactly Eiji is asking for and he finds he doesn't care. He feels the anticipation building in his cores, and knows he's going to give in. He curses, because Eiji has completely turned this whole thing around. 

He floats over to where Eiji is waiting, and when Eiji grins triumphantly at him, Ankh realizes that worst part about this is that he doesn't even want to complain about letting Eiji have his way.


End file.
